


Blood In The Water

by Hetalia1912



Series: Loving In The Darkest Times [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band), Buzz (Korea Band), Super Junior, Winner (Band), iKON (Korea Band), 신서유기 | New Journey To The West (Reality TV), 아는 형님 | Knowing Bros | Ask Us Anything
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Idols, Cho Kyuhyun-centric, Depressed Kyuhyun, Depression, Insecure Kyuhyun, Insecurity, Kyuhyun-centric, M/M, Multi, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Past Car Accident, Protective Hyungs, Self-Harm, Work In Progress, protective members, worried hyungs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Big Bang Ensemble/Big Bang Ensemble, Cho Kyuhyun/Everyone, Cho Kyuhyun/Super Junior Ensemble, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Kim Jiwon | Bobby/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri/Song Minho | Mino, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Song Minho | Mino, Kim Heechul/Min Kyunghoon, Kim Jiwon | Bobby/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Kim Jiwon | Bobby/Song Minho | Mino, Super Junior Ensemble/Super Junior Ensemble
Series: Loving In The Darkest Times [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556431
Kudos: 9





	Blood In The Water

**Unknown Time**

**Unknown Location**

_He was running,but he didn't know why or from what.All he knew was that he had to get away from it._

_He didn't even know where he was._

_He didn't dare turn around out of fear of coming face to face with whatever was chasing him no matter how curious he was.Hd just knew that whatever it was,he had to get away from it and fast._


End file.
